


attacker

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: pwp，本篇是盾/锤。
Relationships: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Seamus "Sledge" Cowden
Kudos: 3





	attacker

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，本篇是盾/锤。

考登像登山那样踏上他的床垫，吉尔斯看到他漂亮的肌肉——他全裸着，除了脚上一双黑色的军用皮靴。  
“早上好。”  
阳光从敞开的窗口流到他的窗边，吉尔斯自然知道时间已经不会太早了。  
考登赤裸的身体被在阳光笼罩下像一个年轻的神袛，他一边规矩地道，早上好，长官，一边爬上法国军官的大腿。他像给已经被制服的敌人搜身一样把吉尔斯按在床单上，开始解开他的睡衣。吉尔斯配合地挪动双臂，让考登一件一件把他剥得精光。他友善地迎接考登的拜访，即使对方显得气势汹汹且咄咄逼人。他被甩在一旁的被子半截垂到地上，另一半半遮半掩地盖住的他的大腿。不知道是什么取悦了他的访客，强壮的苏格兰人分开双膝跨坐在他的腰上，眼神在柔暖的光线中仿佛蓄势待发。  
谢默思的手掌上满是操弄长木桩留下的厚茧，叠在一层又一层反复痊愈的伤口上。吉尔斯偏过头靠进他的掌心，他按住谢默思抚摸他脸颊的手掌，亲吻他手指间的疤痕时发出轻巧的响声。谢默思向后躲闪了一下，但吉尔斯抓住了他，他盯着对方的眼睛，嘴唇贴着谢默思手臂内侧的皮肤向下吻去。他迫近的速度太快，谢默思几乎错觉他下一秒就快要咬住他的喉咙。在即将碰到那个肘部的纹身时，吉尔斯被狠狠地按回了枕头上，谢默思掐着他的脖子，健壮的身姿投下的阴影像一片乌云。吉尔斯仰起头，在谢默思的凝视中感到他的手指滑到自己的锁骨上，然后大个子俯下身来，舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，咬上他满是胡茬的下巴。他抱住谢默思的脖子，在被吻到颈侧时发出舒服的喘息。  
谢默思•考登听到自己的心跳在耳边吼叫，被吉尔斯触摸过的皮肤像着了一层火，他眼前浮现出高大的训练官装束齐整不苟言笑的模样，面罩下威严的眼中只有审视与斥责，站得笔直的身躯像一块磐石。他是具象化的权威与军纪，一切不可违背的总集，任何轻浮的想法都是一种冒犯，是不合适，不体面，不可饶恕，应当被绞死，被净化的。吉尔斯收紧手臂，把他带进另一个吻里，谢默思感到他唇间呼吸时的震颤和胸膛下的起伏，他在一种渎神的快感里受到感召，于是扯开挡在两人中间的被子，挪动身体在吉尔斯的双腿间跪下，皮靴的底把床单踩得皱皱巴巴。  
吉尔斯颤抖了一下，他抬起右腿搭上前橄榄球队长宽厚的肩膀，仰起下巴，深深地吸气。谢默思扶着他的大腿，收敛牙齿，用刚吻过他的舌头舔他的老二。来自工兵团的爆破专家有一双精准有力的手和漂亮的眼睛，现在，它们都落在自己身上。吉尔斯回想起他站在队伍里，双手握着那柄沉重的合金钢锤，目光锁定在漆着黑色标记的墙壁上，制服下的肌肉紧绷着。吉尔斯感到一阵战栗，被砸开的墙壁碎片纷飞，考登站在迸裂的沙尘里，锐不可当。  
他支起身子，按住谢默思的后脑，感到自己顶开他的嘴唇，插进他发出呜咽的喉咙里。唾液的滑动，靴底摩擦床单的拉扯，呛咳的喉音，吮吸的响动在他发热的皮肤上融化成一摊，在房间里回荡，加速，按在他大腿上的手指愈加用力，几乎留下指痕。谢默思把他从嘴里退出来，粘稠发白的唾液从他的下巴坠到床单上，他和吉尔斯喘得一样急。法国人的手抚上他的脖子，眼睛盯着他红肿的嘴唇，用大腿内侧磨蹭他的耳朵，工兵垂下头，任由那根湿漉漉的鸡巴拍打在脸上，他舔弄着吉尔斯的阴囊，在低喘和颈边逐渐捏紧的力度中知道他已经准备好了。  
“你把我的床单搞得一团糟，士兵。”吉尔斯把他拽到胸前，抬头吻他，硬起来的阴茎抵在他的小腹上。谢默思尝起来是咸的，强硬又潮湿的，沾染着吉尔斯的味道。  
“别担心，”谢默思蹬着皱巴巴的床单，粗壮的手臂支撑在吉尔斯的肩头，漂亮的肌肉在挪动间呈现出有力的曲线，“接下来我会把你也搞得一团糟，长官。”  
他骑上法国军官的腰，向前倾身，用臀缝去磨蹭他硬挺的老二。吉尔斯靠在床头上，眼前便是苏格兰人的锁骨和圆润健硕的胸肌，他像划船那样在他身上摆动着，床垫嘎嘎作响，然后他反手扶着吉尔斯的阴茎，找准位置坐了下去。忍痛的低喘和快感一起袭击了吉尔斯的大脑，他放平了身体，双手握住谢默思的腰，仰头时看见大个子咬紧牙关，眼神凶狠地盯着他。谢默思撑着他的胸口，用膝盖稳住重心把他操进身体里。他湿透了，像一只过熟的桃子那样淌出汁液，流到插着他的家伙上，吉尔斯顶到还没完全融化的硅基胶囊，被他的侵入捅进更深的地方。谢默思紧得让他发痛，已经化成液态的润滑剂把他的阴茎完全推进工兵的屁股里，他听到谢默思含糊不清地用苏格兰方言小声咒骂，他猜那意思是，操，或者，上帝啊。但很快他便无暇去顾及其他，这场刚刚开场的激烈作战剥夺了他的感知，谢默思动起腰来，攻击迅猛又精准，每一次交手都像重锤砸在他的神经上。他全力以赴，用坚实有力的双臂迎击。  
空勤团的壮汉跨坐在他阴茎上的姿态犹如马其顿的亚历山大骑在马背上，他的目光和爱抚都昭示着力量，阳光在他布满纹身和疤痕的皮肤上闪光，他盯着吉尔斯的神情却不像征服者。他俯下身来吻他，温顺得甚至有些黏人，吉尔斯抱住他的肩膀，听到他年轻的声音带着喘息，像刚从绿茵场上下来的橄榄球队的男孩，正急切地找寻一口水喝，“再用力点，”他的橄榄球队长说，“再用力点操我，吉尔斯。”  
图雷闭上眼睛，手掌从谢默思的肩胛抚摸到他绷紧的臀部，他还插在里面，又深又紧，穴口淌出来的粘液打湿了他的阴毛。他一手抱住工兵精壮的腰，一手把自己从床上撑起来，谢默思被他抱在自己的大腿上，因为肠道里的搅动发出压抑的呻吟。吉尔斯环抱着他的后背，探入他唇间的吐息短促而炽热，他把怀里高大的男人推倒在皱成一团的床单上，俯身贴着他汗湿的脖颈沉声道，“转过去。”  
吉尔斯再次操进去时清晰地感觉到谢默思的颤抖，他的脸颊贴着床单，耳朵通红，大腿根部的皮肤有些潮湿。他经过严格训练的身体在吉尔斯身下因为疼痛而紧绷着，起伏的肌肉像一座优美的山丘。吉尔斯的手臂穿过工兵的腋下扳住他的肩头，像锁一样把他困在臂弯里，谢默思攥紧了拳头，呼吸像是被粗暴的操干榨出来那样断断续续。“放松点，”宪兵队的训练官像是往常那样引导着他，声音沉稳坚定，充满信赖感，“深呼吸。”他轻吻着谢默思肩头那个小小的凹陷，在他逐渐放松下来后把整根都顶了进去，他听到前者完完整整地叫出声来，带着惊喘和嘶哑的喉音。他轻柔地笑起来，坏心眼地咬住谢默思的后颈，用足以留下淤青的力道留下一个整齐的齿印。  
疼痛，快感，更多疼痛一层一层地叠在谢默思的躯体上，他抬起小臂抓住吉尔斯的头发，挣扎地扭动着，吉尔斯几乎把他操进床垫里。他强迫自己喘气，并努力在对方探头过来吻他时不咬伤他的嘴唇。暴躁的苏格兰人在忍耐时有种别样的性感，他甚至从他的皮肤上尝到火药味，却从他的眼里看到水光，那截然相反的情绪同时在他的身体里呼吸着，散发着迷人的热度。“射进来，”吉尔斯听到他说。  
“不，”谢默思看不到他的表情，只能感觉到他的心跳压在背上，“你忘了吗，你来的时候可没带安全套。”  
“我不会那样对你的，几个月后带来一个孩子，告诉你他姓图雷。”  
吉尔斯•图雷笑起来，谢默思能感到他胸腔的震动。他们重新回到床头边，谢默思坐在吉尔斯分开的大腿间，同时握住他和自己勃起的阴茎撸动着，吉尔斯的额头靠过来，他们的鼻尖碰在一起，直到高潮结束。两人满身狼藉地躺倒在床单上，阳光暖得有点灼人。吉尔斯侧过头轻吻着谢默思的手臂，后者只是看着他，安静的，长久地看着他。  
“我搞砸过一些事。”谢默思突然说。  
“你的工作就是搞砸一些事。”法国人回应道。  
谢默思笑了，他回到了那种温顺的状态，“我是指再之前，在我加入装甲师之前，那是上世纪的事了。”  
吉尔斯也笑起来，身为更年长的那个，他自然而然地道，“那时候你还是个孩子。”  
谢默思仍盯着他，专注得就像盯着赛场里的橄榄球。然后他按住吉尔斯，用力吻上他。后者对这突如其来的热情有些措手不及，但这不难让人沉浸其中。突然的亲热结束后，谢默思从床上坐起来，靴子落在地面发出沉闷的响声。他走到浴室门边，手握在扶手上。吉尔斯从床上支起身，目光还落在他身上。  
谢默思看到了似曾相识的场景，他站在屋顶上，装备着滑翔翼，那是他能做出来的最完美的作品了，于是他跳下去，摔断了脚踝。  
现在他面前的是波尔多的高峰，他站在山脚，想要从山谷里听见回音，那是他能给出的最好的吻了。  
但那不要紧，水声响起时，谢默思想，他已经摔断过一遍腿了，下一次的吻会更好的。


End file.
